


长夜留痕

by CalliopeTang



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-08
Updated: 2016-09-08
Packaged: 2018-08-13 21:50:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7987450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CalliopeTang/pseuds/CalliopeTang
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>盾冬二人在瓦坎达的一次夜谈，时间在美队三彩蛋之前。清水无差。</p>
            </blockquote>





	长夜留痕

**Author's Note:**

> 第一次写盾冬同人，拖了好久才写完，文笔渣，但真的尽力了【。  
> 希望能有gn喜欢。

瓦坎达的夜很晚才降临。  
史蒂夫躺在宽敞的床上，听着窗外阵阵虫鸣，辗转反侧。他知道巴基一定也难以入眠。大约十分钟以前，他听见巴基轻声走出了房间。  
因为体内血清的缘故，他的听力格外灵敏，附近任何人的一举一动都能被他轻易捕捉到。何况那个人是巴基，并且就住在隔壁的病房里。  
史蒂夫起身披衣。他知道在哪里能找到巴基。  
他来到了楼顶的空中花园。  
花园正中有一个小池塘，池塘边上建有一个亭子，巴基就坐在亭前的台阶上，注视着面前的池水，不知道在沉思着什么。  
史蒂夫轻声走到巴基身后。巴基一动不动，仿佛沉浸在了自己的思绪中，毫不在意他的到来。他只穿着一件轻薄的浅色单衣，左边的袖子里空空荡荡。  
这个场景不知何故触痛了史蒂夫，他抬高视线，越过巴基的肩，望向他前方的池塘。在那里，蓝色的睡莲密密匝匝地绽放着，随着微风悄无声息地荡漾，在皎洁月光的笼罩下，幽静而圣洁。  
Punarjan Aasha，提恰拉告诉过他，这是这种花在瓦坎达语里的名字，意为“重生的希望”。瓦坎达的游吟诗人，曾吟唱过这样一个凄美的故事：年轻的王子为了寻找已逝爱人的魂魄，费劲千辛万苦寻觅众神的居所，却在即将抵达之际惨遭恶魔的杀害，他的血汇成湖泊，在那之上，朵朵蓝花绽放。众神感动于王子的执着与深情，便让蓝莲花开遍瓦坎达的每个角落。  
一阵和风拂过，几片宽大的棕榈叶飘落到黑魆魆的水面上，优雅地打着转。  
“这里很美，不是么？”巴基沙哑的声音忽然响起，像是一盏灯倏然在迷雾中被点亮。“安静，又有异域风情，休假的好地方。”  
史蒂夫笑了笑：“就是夜里太热，让人睡不着觉。”然而他心知肚明，他睡不着觉可全不是因为这个原因。  
“我知道你在这里，所以过来了。”他走了过去。“巴克，我想跟你谈谈。”  
“当然。”巴基轻声道。  
很奇怪，在罗马尼亚的安全屋之前，他们有两年未见了，从那时起，或者说从他发现冬兵的真实身份开始，他们就没能好好地谈一次，一直在逃跑、追逐，互相缠斗，和各种各样的人战斗。每一次谈话，都会被突如其来的事件打断，无一例外。自从六天前，提恰拉把他们接到此地，他们便一直在接受各种检查和治疗，忙着适应这里的环境，忙着从各自的疲惫与伤痛中恢复，直到今天，才有了一次促膝长谈的机会。  
“还疼吗？”史蒂夫在巴基身旁坐下，看着他空荡的左袖，皱眉问道。  
巴基摇了摇头。“这里的医生医术都很高明，我体内的血清也有助于我恢复。现在已经没事了。”他说，向史蒂夫露出了一个虚弱而温和的微笑。  
史蒂夫惊异于，即使在经历这一切之后，巴基仍总是能对人露出如此温和的微笑，好像这是一种本能。  
但他的笑容中有另外一种东西，让史蒂夫感到胸口一阵锥痛。  
疲倦，他想，从前的巴基·巴恩斯不会这样笑，那时，他的笑总是畅快的、发自内心的，不会显得如此疲倦。假如彼时的巴基能够看到未来，他一定会感到不可思议。在当时，谁又能把他——意气风发的巴恩斯中士、巴恩斯家备受瞩望的长子、布鲁克林的骄傲——同日后那个冷血无情的杀手，和眼前这个满身疲惫的男人联系到一起呢？  
然而假设不成立。昔日的巴基·巴恩斯已经远去了，消逝于时间的尽头，长眠在1944年的皑皑白雪之下，只剩下一具被改造成杀人工具的躯壳，和一个千疮百孔的灵魂，被时代的洪流裹挟到全新的时代。再没有人了解他的过往，关心他的苦难，愿意去承受共情所带来的痛苦。除了他。  
可他又能做些什么呢？  
“史蒂夫，”巴基的声音把他拽回到现实。“你是不是想跟我跟我谈谈冷冻舱的事情？我知道你不喜欢我下午那个建议。”  
史蒂夫的心猛地一沉。他在内心深处抗拒这个话题，然而他不能逃避，没办法逃避。  
下午的时候，巴基告诉提恰拉，他希望能重新回到冷冻舱中，直到他们找到解决脑控的办法，再恢复自由。史蒂夫当即强烈反对，巴基一时无法说服他，只得说自己需要考虑一下，明天再给提恰拉答复。现在，他们是该好好谈谈这个问题了。“是，”他苦笑着说，“我是不怎么喜欢那个主意。”  
“但这是我的选择，史蒂夫。”巴基说道，语气温和而坚定。“对所有人都有好处。我能得到休息，别人的安全也能得到保障。”  
所有人，除了我。史蒂夫想。  
在过去的几个小时间，他想了上百条反对的理由，却逐一把它们否定了。他明白那些理由都太冠冕堂皇，真正的理由是，他不愿意。但他又怎么能让别人为了他一个人，放弃自己选择的权利呢？何况，巴基已经被囚禁在冬兵这个躯壳里太久了，他比任何人都更有理由享受自由。  
“而且躺在里面，感觉也不赖。”巴基看着他，绿眼睛里甚至有一丝快意。“就像是睡了一场没有梦的觉。提恰拉说他每两个月就会叫醒我一次，给我做检查，到时你可以来看我。”  
听起来非常合理。史蒂夫深吸了一口气。看来自己的胜算越来越小了。  
“但是，巴克，”他艰涩地开口道。“我只是……希望你能有更多选择的机会。你配得上更好的生活。”  
“更好的生活？”沉默了片刻，巴基反问道。  
“我是说，你没必要待在冷冻舱里。”史蒂夫艰涩地组织着语言。他一贯不善言辞也不屑于此道，而今却开始痛恨自己这一点。“你可以自由地生活在这里，在瓦坎达。这里很安全，没有人能找到你，你也不会伤害到任何人。提恰拉会给你提供医生和心理咨询师，帮助你恢复。你可以在这里做一些你想做的事，就像在罗马尼亚时那样。”  
“你知道，史蒂夫，我不能就这么心安理得享受生活，让你们为我忙前忙后。而且，”他的语气依然很平静，但嘴角却划出了一个近乎嘲讽的弧度。月光照在他脸上，衬得他的脸色更加苍白。“你真的认为在经历了这一切之后，在……死了这么多人后，我能毫无歉意、毫无痛苦地生活下去吗？”  
“我不是这个意思，巴克……”史蒂夫闭上了眼睛。别再说下去了。他在心里向巴基喊道。他知道他要说什么，类似的对话他们在昆式直升机上进行过一次，而他不希望昨日重现。  
“我明白你的意思。”巴基说道。他的声音中有一丝不易察觉的伤感。“但是我配不上更好的生活。从前的那个詹姆斯·布坎南·巴恩斯或许配得上，但是我——现在的我不行。这不公平，对受害者和他们的家属不公平。”  
原来是这样。  
史蒂夫猛地睁开双眼。  
一缕薄云不知何时遮住了月亮。云翳后的月光惨白而憔悴，像是染上了热病。夜色加深，空气却愈发粘滞厚重，压得人透不过气。  
原来他做出了这样的选择，并不仅仅是为了保障自己和他人的安全，也不仅是为了在漫长的逃亡与抗争后，获得内心的平静。他把这视作一种惩罚。  
九头蛇用最残酷的方式控制了他，剥夺了他的自由意志，而他竟然试图用同样的方法惩罚自己？为了他本不应承担的“罪名”？他居然说，“我不配”。  
用那样平静的语气。好像这是个毋庸置疑的事实。  
史蒂夫深吸了一口气。  
那一瞬间，他希望长夜尽快结束，却不期盼新一天的到来。  
“听着，巴基。我知道这可能无济于事，但我必须表明我的立场。”他用自己所能想象的最严肃的语气，一字一句地说道，声音略带颤抖。他转过头，一动不动地注视着巴基，像是要从他那灰绿色的瞳仁中辨认出自己的身影。  
你的蓝眼睛里有一点绿。泽莫如是说。  
“这不是你的错。”他握紧了拳头，尽力摒除杂念。“是九头蛇把你洗脑后，控制你做了那些事，你没有意识，也没法选择。所以罪责应该由九头蛇来承担，而不是你。我不认为你有罪。你不能用这种方式……惩罚你自己。”  
惩罚，是的，他几乎无法说出这个词。  
“很多人都死了，史蒂夫，因为我的缘故。这就是结果。”他避开史蒂夫的目光，转过头，直视着前方。浓重的夜色中，史蒂夫无法分辨他的表情。  
沉默盘桓在两人之间。  
史蒂夫感到无边的黑暗包裹着他，几乎要把他吞噬殆尽。这种感觉，让他回想起18岁那年那场几乎夺去他性命的风湿热。那一次，病痛如有实体，沉甸甸地压在他胸口，让他每一次呼吸都带着无法言说的痛，并且一次次陷入昏迷。有一次，他甚至在半梦半醒间，看到莎拉，他那不幸早逝的母亲，微笑着喊他回家。那一刻，他几乎丧失了斗志。然而等他又一次睁开眼，对上一双喜忧交织的灰绿色大眼睛，听到那双眼睛的主人，用他听过的最温柔的语气说：“坚持住，史蒂夫。我在这儿陪着你呢。你很快就会好起来”时，他又重新燃起了斗志。第二天，高热奇迹般地退去了。  
疾病可以治愈，伤口也会愈合，然而罪恶要怎样才能赎尽?当抱有成见的人们把矛头指向巴基时，他可以为了他对抗群氓，就像年幼时巴基为他所做的那样，但当巴基把罪责归到自己身上时，他只能为自己的无能为力而深深懊恼。  
“他认出我来了。”巴基忽然说道。  
“谁？”  
“霍华德，霍华德·史塔克。”他的声音仿佛传自遥远的天际。“我想他认出我来了。他叫了我的名字。你也听到了，不是吗？我想他怎么也想不到我会对他下手。”“巴基，那不是你……”  
“你知道吗？我知道他——托尼·史塔克是霍华德的儿子，我知道终有一天，他会来找我，而当那一天终于到来的时候，我反而感到释然，甚至有一点兴奋。说真的，如果他真能终结这一切，我反倒会心存感激。”  
“我觉得托尼并不想杀了你。他那时情绪太激动，又因为之前的事有些怨气。我们都是。要是他当时失手伤了你，日后心里恐怕也不会好受的。不过不管怎么说，我得感谢他，至少他让我明白了一件事。”  
巴基抬起头。  
“那就是，我不能失去你。”  
对方缄默不语，出神地望着湖心的睡莲。  
“你知道当托尼向你开火的时候，我是怎么想的吗？”史蒂夫声音再次颤抖起来，这一次，却是因为他终于抓住了机会，一吐心中块垒。“我很害怕。我怕他真的击中你。从前，我以为你死了的那段时间，每天都想着，那个时候，我应该抓紧你的手。如果你再一次在我面前倒下，我真不知道自己会变成什么样。”  
巴基仍然沉默着，然而他察觉到，他的神情发生了微妙的变化。  
“我不能失去的人仅仅是你。无论你被困在怎样的躯壳中，变成了冬兵还是别的什么兵，在我、在了解你的人看来，你都只是詹姆斯·布坎南·巴恩斯——我所认识的最好的人之一。你所经历的一切，不会改变这一点。”  
“所以，巴基，”他不自觉地握住了身边人的手，“无论你做出什么选择，我都会陪你到底，就像我说过的那样。我希望你能允许。”  
“这件事，无关对错，无关正与邪，无关任何崇高的目标，只关乎你和我。”他一字一句地说道。  
巴基深深地望向他，迎上他坚定的目光，轻轻笑了一笑：“你知道的，要是我体内的那个…“小恶魔”又跑出来作乱，我可不保证我会不会杀了你。”“那就试试看吧。”史蒂夫也笑了，眼中流露出的温柔，巴基只在很久以前见过。那时他们年纪还小，手上还没有握枪，眼神中也没有那么多的沧桑。他紧紧回握住了史蒂夫的手。  
“巴克？”  
“嗯？”  
“我还没给你讲过我是怎么打败红骷髅的吧？”  
于是，他们聊了起来，从布鲁克林聊了瓦坎达，从年幼时的糗事聊了长大后的见闻，从复仇者联盟的建立聊到了索科维亚协议，好像要把七十年来未曾说的话，在一夜间全部倾诉出去。  
不知不觉间，东方泛白，晨星闪烁。  
“我们得走了，一会儿医生该给我做检查了。”巴基说。  
“没关系，不用着急，天才刚亮，我们还有时间。”史蒂夫微笑着，“还有那么多的时间。”

未来如何，他无从知晓。也许巴基会再度沉睡，也许他会亡命天涯，也许未来还有更棘手的问题等着他们，也许……但无论如何，长夜已经逝去。天亮的日子还多着呢。

**Author's Note:**

> 1.瓦坎达的古老传说是我胡诌的，不用在意【。  
> 2.队长的某些话化用了他在漫画里的台词，所以看上去很眼熟【。  
> 3.“……还有那么多的时间。”那句话致敬了《狄拉克海上的涟漪》。


End file.
